The ABC's of Khr Boys
by XxCandiedislandxX
Summary: Series from Quizilla. Its time to learn your abc's all over again with the khr boys! Aluade - Zakuro  Some will be skipped  ReaderxCanon. Rating...debatable
1. Chapter 1

≈ A is for Alaude ≈

I stood at the door to Alaude's office, hes been so busy and he never takes a break. I rubbed my arm, 'Alaude is just on the other side of the door.' I don't see why I'm so nervous about this, going into his office I mean, Ive done it so many times before. Negative thoughts started running through my head 'What is he gets angry? What if he IS angry? And if he is will I get hurt? Or will he drag me somewhere, handcuff me and leave me there because I bother him too much? He really isn't' that bad though. But then again what if-'

"_."

I audibly gulped, how long has he been there? "Alaude?"

"What are you doing outside my door." I froze, all that time I spent thinking I couldn't think of how to ask him to take a break. I stayed silent and stared at Alaude, man I probably looked crazy.

"_, what are you doing at my door?" His frost blue eyes turned into a sharp glare as he stared down at me. Clearly he was getting agitated and that was something I didn't want. So I panicked.

"A-Aluade Take a b- I mean Go out with me! Wait! I meant-" I sighed and mentally slapped myself. I don't even know what I just said, so how so how would he know? I heard Alaude sigh and his door shut.

"Fine." I stared at him in disbelief.

"What?"

"Lets go." He started to walk down the hall leaving me behind.

"Wait really?" He kept walking away, I grinned.

He really isn't that bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N-<strong>

**And yet again I decide to put another one of my Quizilla stories onto here.**

** For those who have been waiting, very, patiently for the Khr Stalker story I am working on it. Ive been getting distracted by every little thing which delays my writings. Anyways this is the Abc's for the Khr boys. All (most) of them from Aluade to Zakuro. These will mostly be drabbles and ficlets of such, unless I want to write more. I update this series every 3 days so yay regular updates. Reviews are loved! **

**(Oh, random little insert fact thingy... Anyways on my quizilla account there are pictures that go with the stories I write so if you wanna see my inspiration check it out. Dont have to)  
><strong>

**~ Bless your face ~  
><strong>


	2. B is for Basil

≈ B is for Basil ≈

You moved around the kitchen checking on the pasta every once in a while. "Where is the... basil?" Of course Basil upon hearing his name dashed into the kitchen, sadly you hadn't noticed his arrival.

"Thou hast called for me?" Basil watched as you frantically searched the kitchen. You looked in his direction.

"Oh there you are!" You rushed in his direction "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"What does thou nee-" You moved past Basil to the small herb on the counter next to him. He sighed, "_-Dono.."

Snapping you head to his direction.

"Oh hi Basil! When did you come in here?" Basil deadpanned.

"Thou had called me in here." You shook your head.

"I was looking for _the_ basil, not you Basil."

Basil sighed again, sometimes he regretted sharing a name with a plant.

* * *

><p><strong> A.N Decided to use an older version for Basil's story. The actual one was terribly short and I hated it (You people that know me from Quizilla knows what im talking about.) <strong>

**I will post my Journal entrys from there onto here so you guys will know whats going on. :D**

**~ Bless your face, Mia ~**


	3. B is for Belphegor

≈ B is for Belphegor ≈

"Ushishishi Princess." Belphegor stood beside your bed, shaking you lightly. You grumble in your sleep turning in the opposite direction from the shaking. Belphegor grinned wide.

"Ah, Princess wake up." He shook you harder, and you still hadn't woken up. Belphegor laughed walking to the other side of the bed where you had rolled too and violently poked your cheek. You groan and open one eye.

"Ushi Princess!" Bel's grin widened even more.

"What do you want Bel its like 4:00 in the morning."

"Maa~ move over Princess." He pushed you toward the middle of your bed with ease.

"What are you doing!" You try to get out but Bel holds your waist in his arms.

"Ushishi...The Prince couldn't sleep~."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N- You + Reviews = My love to you!<strong>

**I personally thought this was cute.. I dont know about you people though  
><strong>


	4. B is for Byakuran

≈ B is for Byakuran ≈

"Nya, nya _-Chan~" Byakuran tugged on my shirt as I stood next to him in his office. He was situated in his large plush chair spinning in circles once in a while. His bowl of marshmallows sat at the center of his desk within hands reach.

"Yes Byakuran-Sama?" I looked in his direction as he started to pout.

"_-Chan why must you be so formal?" He turned towards me rolling closer with his chair. "_-Chan lets go for a ride." One of my eyebrows raised in confusion, my face saying 'Go on..explain.'

"We need to have some fun!" He stood up and wheeled his chair towards the door, into the hallway and sat back down. Byakuran smiled and ushered me towards him.

"Sit in my lap~" His sly grin spread across his face. I looked at him cautiously and sat in his lap.

"What are you doi- AHHH!" Byakuran kicked off the wall sending us rocketing down the hall.

"Ah hahaha, _-Chan youre too cute~!" He laughed as the chair started spinning, still shooting down the hall. "Hang on _! There hall starts to slope right about...Now!"

"AHHHHH!"

* * *

><p><strong>A.N- Honestly I do not like this one. I tried to make him playful but as you can tell I failed. D: <strong>

**Oh, I out my journal on my profile, so dont forget to check there so your up to date with all my writing and stuff.**


	5. C is for Chikusa

≈ C is for Chikusa ≈

"Hey Chikusa!" I yelled running towards the boy. He stopped and looked over his shoulder towards me, keeping silent the whole time. Chikusa waited for me to catch up, watching as I took heavy breaths from running.

"Chikusa! I...finally...caught...up...with you." I grinned at the boy and hugged him tightly.

"_-Chan?"

"Yes Chikusa?" He turned around and hugged me back.

"Thank you for the hug..." Chikusa looked down at me, his face still emotionless but I could tell he was happy.

"Welcome Kakipi...Ow!" I glared at Chikusa who hit me on the head and walked off.

Maybe he really doesn't like his nickname...

* * *

><p><strong> A.N- If you didn't notice I had a major brain fart when I wrote this, but this will do for now. <strong>

**Also (Apparently) my stories are against the rules yada, yada. So expect them to be more like this and with my Oc's name. (Yes I have one.) Unless you would like to happily donate your name to me! But through a PM not a review, though I would love it if you did.  
><strong>

** And these probably wont make that much sense because I have to change the format of it. I would've like to keep it like how I normally write them but you know..  
><strong>


	6. C is for Colonello

≈ C is for Colonello ≈

"HEY WAKE UP, KORA!" Colonello jabbed the butt of his rifle into my side as as slept, I opened my eye slightly before closing it again. "Its time to go train!" He frowned then cocked his gun, making up me jump up immediately.

"AH!" I stared down at the small baby, who was holding the barrel of the gun to my side.

"Good you're awake. Now lets go, Kora. I expect you to do 9 laps around Namimori Middle and NOT pass out this time." I groaned.

" 'Nello I'm not Ryohei. I cant do that many laps and still be energetic. Anyways its a weekend and I plan to spend it in my bed." Colonello glared up at me and grunted crossing his arms on his chest. I smile and poked him gently,

"And if you stay with me I'll cuddle with you~" Colonello raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"Under one condition, Kora!"

"What Nello?"

"Boob hugs."

* * *

><p><strong> A.N - I dont know about you but I thought this was funny. Anyways with the Arcobaleno they will be babies in this series since they are adults in my other. <strong>

**I want to give a shout out to Princess of wolves3! **

**She was very nice in donating her name to help with the series! And I want to thank her again for caring about the little 'situation' with the story and all that. ** Princess of wolves3, my friend, you have honestly earned my full love and appriciation, you can always come to me if you want something! (ex. Request, dedication on one stories of you fav. character, ect) ****

****Ok, that was a special...event, she was the first one, and only, to reply to my plea, and that wasn't even 10 minutes after I uploaded it. That makes me sad only one person replied, I guess I'll just have to make a different series. Im terrible at making up names and I really dont want to have to change my writing style just for this site. So dont be surprised if this doesnt get updated.  
><strong>**


	7. C is for Cozart Simon

≈ C is for Cozart Simon ≈

Happiness. It is something I love the most about him. Cozart was always so happy and he made sure everyone one with him was happy. He laughed as he accidentally dropped his ice cream to the floor before looking at me sheepishly. I giggled at his antics and held his now empty hand.

"Torina." He looked at me with bright red eyes and a shining smile.

"Yes?"

"You're really special to me, I don't even think 'I love you' can even begin to describe how much I love you." He let go of my hand and wrapped it around my waist as we walked.

"Yeah, it's the same for you too Cozart." We walked in silence for a while smiling the whole time.

"But it will suffice for now..I love you." I laughed at his choice of words, but took it to heart.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N - Yeah there will be a lot of cheezy 'I love you' endings. <strong>

** Well I guess I can continue but not as much as I would like. I mean Yeah I'll keep updating until I hit Z but it wont be as frequent. **

**I want to say Thank you to Princessofwolves3, again, and PrinceSuperSharky for giving me that extra push. **

**PrinceSuperSharky- You get special benefits too! Its just like what I told Princessofwolves3, just ask and I will do it.. or write it in this case.. **

** d(^w^)b Thank you guys!  
><strong>

**Like I said I will continue and I guess I'll just use my Oc's name for each and every one or I'll just ask some people I know to use theirs. Though they'll be totally different stories. Not related in any way. You dont have to worry about it being stopped here though, I've written all the way up to Julie K. (I had a brain fart for him and stopped).  
><strong>


	8. D is for Daemon Spade

≈ D is for Daemon Spade ≈

I sat in silence watching Daemon work on papers Giotto had asked him to do. He glanced over to me and smiled setting his pen down and ushered me to him.

"Daemon?" I sat in his lap kissing him in the cheek.

"hn?" He slipped his arms around my waist and rested his head on mine.

"Why do you act differently when you're with other people?"

"They don't deserve to see this side of me like you do." He kissed the top of my head with a sigh. I smiled and hugged his side, nuzzling my face into his clothes.

"Why am I the expectation?"

"_Because_ you aren't like them." I giggled, he was getting annoyed. When he gets agitated its quite amusing, Daemon never gets mad at me and I like that. He treats me differently than he does with others. I looked up at him.

"How aren't I like them?" Daemon kissed me gently on the lips, smiling sincerely.

"Because you are mine."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N - Sorry guys! <strong>

** Even though its summer (for me) I have homework to do so im sorry. I forgot to update! **


	9. D is for Dino

≈ D is for Dino ≈

I stifled a laugh as I watched Dino pick himself up from falling down a flight of stairs. I hadn't seen Dino since we were kids, and he has gotten a lot more clumsier than I remember. Just last week Dino had called me out of the blue and had asked me if I could visit for a while. Honestly I had things to do but Dino gave me the whole, 'But I haven't seen you in years Millia! I remember you promised we wouldn't lose touch and look what happened!' Dino walked towards me rubbing his sore cheek grinning the whole way.

"Hey there Din-" Dino glomped me picking me up and squeezing me.

Millia! I haven't seen you in years, what have you been up to? You didn't forget about me have you!" He laughed setting me down and staring at me a blush slightly appeared on his face. "B-but first lets, uh, sit down!" He pulled me towards the large couch and plopped down onto it bringing me with him.

"Well Dino, I actually have been traveling but I've been wanting to settle down and that's why I was in Italy. And of course I didn't forget you! I couldn't forget you even if I wanted to. So what about you?" I smiled as I saw his blush grow.

"I, um, am boss of my family now, you knew that already though and I-I have a little brother!" I raised an eyebrow.

"Brother?"

"Yeah, Tsuna! He's in Japan though, he is just like is tutoring him and everything..." I giggled as he stared at the floor then to me and back at the floor. "You sure did change haven't you Millia?"

"How have I changed? I think I am the same as I used to be?" Dino smiled sheepishly sitting up straight.

"Well, it looks like you're not the tomboy I used to know..You..you.. eh how do I say it. You changed physically?" He scratched his head, embarrassed as I laughed. His blush grew to a dark red as he looked down avoiding me.

"Hey Dino."

"W-what Millia?" He looked up slightly.

"I like you too." His head jerked up staring at me bewildered, his hands in a defensive state in front of him.

"W-Where d-did you come up with that!"

"Dino.. You've been blushing the whole time I've been here."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N -<strong>

** Eh, sorry guys..those who still read this. I'm really busy now... with homework and stuff. I'm taking a slight break so I can get that stuff done. I might not update here a lot anymore.. but I will when I remember... If I remember. I have a terrible memory so yea. Updated my journal just in case you guys want to know the full reason why I'm not updating.  
><strong>


End file.
